Good Night Darling
by RavenEveGaunt
Summary: So I wrote this as a way to explore one of my strange fetishes. I respect this community and hope that everyone will respect my personal strangeness. I really hope to avoid flames and I am willing to take suggestions for future story's between Loki and Emma


"What?" Loki pulled Emma onto his lap and buried his head into the crook of her neck, she smelled sweet like flowers and warm wind. "I'd like to help you indulge your deepest fantasy, is that not what 'boyfriends' do?" Emma pushed at Loki's arms, only to test his hold which was firm but not imposing. The God began to plant feather light kisses up his Goddesses neck, face and shoulder hoping to melt her inhibition. "Where is this coming from?" It was rather amazing that Emma didn't stutter usually those kisses could have her agreeing to most of Loki's whims. "Please darling, I'll do anything, I'd let you do anything." Each 'anything' was punctuated by a roll of Loki's hips. "Let me up." Emma's voice was stern, it was the tone that she usually reserved for debating and Loki loved to hear his Goddess speak to him with that strong tone. The God let Emma up, she smoothed out her skirt and adjusted her blouse. "Close your eyes." Loki smiled and did as he was told, but Emma was too smart for that and she tied a scarf round his eyes. Loki's Goddess left him alone, retrieved her pyjamas, and strolled into the bathroom.

The pyjamas Emma picked were some of her favourite ones, a pair of white satin pants that came to her knee and a matching white camisole. It was a simple outfit accented with little puffs of lace round the hem of the pants, shirt, and neckline. After dressing Emma brushed her red brown hair smooth, washed off her makeup, and retrieved a tiny bottle from behind the mirror. Loki was still sitting on the bed waiting for his Goddess patiently with his hands folded on his lap. "Promise you won't run." "Are you into pegging because I how no problem with reviving, I'd see it as a gift. You being willing to love me so deeply." "I want you to rape me." Loki's jaw went slack for a moment before he close his mouth, he took off the scarf and was once again stunned by Emma's choice of outfit. "What?" She shook the bottle lightly. "I am going to take two of these and fall asleep and I won't wake up in ~four hours. While I'm asleep I want you to have sex with me." Emma's deadpan was impressive like she had practiced this speech before and her eyes were darting from Loki to the door as if she expected him to run. Loki felt the bedrooms deafening silence ring in his ears, he had to say something soon or risk his Goddess losing the courage to continue."That's not rape."

The pills worked quickly, more so than Emma had expected, one moment the two were sharing a passionate kiss and the next Emma's was using Loki as a pillow. After that Emma drifted off into her drugged haze and Loki carefully laid his Goddess on the bed. She looked angelic, white silk bringing out the roses in her cheeks, red hair fanning out into a halo, Loki failed to understand what he had done to deserve Emma's trust. Loki wasn't sure what to do at first, most of his foreplay needed his Goddesses cooperation, but he finally settled on their usual body worship. It wasn't too different from when Emma was awake though it did feel odd not receiving any feedback. Loki found himself trying to recall Emma's sweet spots from memory as opposed to searching for them. First he nibbled at Emma's neck just under where her jaw met her ear, Loki left a nice love bite there. While the God sucked his long hands found their way under the satin to kneed Emma's soft peaks.

Loki was spending more time on the foreplay than he usually did, perhaps it was a way of compensating for Emma's lack of input. Though part of him knew that it was to make sure that Emma was wet enough to be penetrated, tonight was going to be different than most. Loki knew that he had to make this work for Emma's sake, the fact that she trusted him with her unconscious form was astonishing. The God carefully freed those peaks from their satin coverings. Emma wasn't wearing a bra under her night shirt and Loki took one of those rose coloured peaks into his hot mouth. While Loki's silver tongue was entertaining his Goddesses lovely bud his hands drifted down to the top of her pants. The Gods fingers slipped under the satin and found his Goddesses bud within seconds, Emma gasped softly. Loki pulled up for a moment to see if she would wake or return to her slumber. Emma chose the latter

After that near failure Loki decided to forgo Midgardian methods of undressing and Magicked off the white satin. The God paused to admire his Goddesses body his face twisted into a wide grin, she was true perfection a sight that a lesser man would not recognize with their puny minds. Loki carefully parted Emma's legs and nestled his head right in front of her soft curls, she was dripping her pretty pink lips looked so inviting. The God pressed his grinning mouth to those soft weeping lips Emma's legs, on instinct, tried to close round Loki's head only to be stopped by his hands which were resting on her soft thighs. Loki loved Emma sucking on her bud, kissing her weeping lips, rubbing the tips of his fingers at her opening, she tasted divine more intoxicating than a thousand sips of the finest wine. Slowly the God opened Emma up with his long clever hands hoping to lead her to a climax before he entered; that climax came after a particularly strong suck on her bud. Loki pulled up to see his Goddess tremble, to see how he had unraveled her usually extremely controlled form; the sight he saw was even more beautiful than the God imagined. Emma's face was bright red, the love bites on her neck had turned purple, her halo of fire was a mess now from her head tossing and turning, and her hands were grasping at the bedsheets.

Loki didn't enter Emma immediately after she had reached her highest point, no he knew that they needed protection. The God fetched a prophylactic from the bedside table and slipped into the tight latex before slipping into his Goddesses. Loki hated those tight sleeves they took away some the sensations that he needed to finish, but his Goddess instead. She was worried that her barrier might fail and Emma was not ready to be a mother, not that she wouldn't make a wonderful parent she would but Emma was not in a financial situation where she could support a child. Loki slipped into Emma's core slowly, gradually, it took all of his self control not to lose control and just take his Goddess. The God slowly withdrew from Emma's warmth and slowly drove back in over and over again slowly gaining speed with every stroke inward. Loki felt his face flush as he felt his Goddess clench round him, he buried his face into Emma's neck where he bit softly. Emma for her part was panting, not moaning no these noises were too short and too high to be called a moan. Loki kept this slow pase, but eventually gave it up. The God took his Goddesses hips and took her with great speed which drove Emma wild almost waking her from her drugged haze. Loki's hand drifted to his Goddesses bud which he worked at it till she came, Emma's sudden contraction was enough to push Loki over the edge. He filled the laytex sleeve and collapsed on top of Emma still inside of her warmth which was still clenching end unclenching round him almost in an attempt to work him back to hardness. Once he caught his breath Loki carefully rolled off his Goddesses and embraced her warm body. Emma was still asleep, still smiling softly; Loki gathered the comforters and tucked his Goddesses in. "Thank you."


End file.
